


March 14

by HARTandSOLwrites (doomedpassion2yaoi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedpassion2yaoi/pseuds/HARTandSOLwrites
Summary: A White Day post rescue of Gabriel from Assmodeus





	March 14

“Think fast!  Sammich!” Gabriel whoops.

“Huh?  What?” A white paper wrapped projectile slams into the taller Winchester brother’s face.  It slides and drops harmlessly into a pair of flailing hands. “What’s that for?”

“It’s White Day.”

“Um.  Okay.” Sam ducks his head, ear tips turning pink. “Why?”

“Well…I like you and I was…well, dead, and then Assmodeus’s bitch during the many past Valentine’s, so!”

“Thank you.” Sam bends and pecks the small Archangel on the forehead.


End file.
